1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to giftware, and in particular, to an improved method and process of providing greater use of a normally passive and inert object.
2. Description of Prior Art
Generally, safety awards and inspirational, motivational giftware vary widely, with most being inappropriate to marginally adequate. Various gadgets and items have been marketed even though they are totally lacking in inspirational qualities, any connection to safety motivation, or any factors which capitalize on previously learned safety lessons.
Also, many references can be found in literature, poems, and songs mentioning an imaginary "Highway of Life". This highway can be more successfully traversed and navigated with guideposts and markings.
A common problem in today's fast paced mechanized society is how to foster, promote, and emphasize personal and occupational safety, safety management processes, and safety in services and products succinctly, with an overall prudent, cautionary, or "BE CAREFUL" approach to traveling life's modern-day superhighway. A reference point is needed that is readily recognizable to the majority of the population.
By way of example, today's heavy dependence upon the automobile requires motorists to think, perform, and cooperate in all traffic situations to avoid accidents.
Heretofore there has not been any safety reminder to the motorist when off the highway and participating in mundane tasks and work.
Eg., U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,120 (1987) to Roberts relates to a self-contained solar-powered illuminated reflector for improved visibility at a distance as a traffic safety aid which is adapted to be placed or mounted upon a highway pavement or vertical surface or wall. This device merely extends the visual safety capacities of reflective markers on the motoring highways, but does not provide any guidance to the motorist who is not on the road.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,416 (1978) to Taylor discloses an improvement on what is essentially a plunger type reflector residing in a sealed cavity housing. It requires a "region of resilient deformability", such as a spring or a foam material which allows the reflector assembly to return to its original position after the depressing force of a vehicle road wheel has been removed. In a preferred embodiment the region of resilient deformability comprises a sealed cavity formed at least in part by the body member of the stud. Thus the cavity may be formed wholly within the body member, or partly by the body member and partly by the surface of the road to which the body member is attached.
When a vehicle wheel contacts the road stud, part of it will be deformed into the cavity, and the reflector assembly will consequently be depressed. Upon removal of the depressing force, the cavity will resume its original shape and size and will restore the reflector assembly to its original position. This internal "region of resilient deformability" can be a spring completely within the housing, and that there is no need to protect a road surface. Indeed, Taylor further teaches a method of attachment to the road surface by means of nails, studs or spikes, and that used and worn out road studs may be burned off the road surface if the stud is required to be removed for example for resurfacing operations.
By providing a "means for wiping the reflecting surface when a road wheel of a vehicle passes over the road stud", and pointing out that, "the body of the shell contains a filler which is formulated to absorb impacts from traffic", it is evident that Taylor intended his safety devices to serve and expire on the road surface; i.e, to clearly be left in the street.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,818 (1975) to Boone shows a portable traffic sign and cast iron bases. It has a convex top with a round bottom and is adapted to be permanently mounted along (or within) the boundries of a vehicle roadway. The placement of this vertical traffic sign in proximity to a vehicle's path of travel enables the driver to see the displayed traffic sign among all the other regulating signs and commercial advertisements, etc., which compete for the driver's attention. Also, the device employs two wedge-shaped disks which are rotatably adjustable with respect to each other for permanently attaching the base to the ground. A base for the post enables the sign to stand vertically. The post will shear off when struck by an errant vehicle and will securely hold a traffic sign against substantially any anticipated wind load, e.g., up to about 100 M.P.H.
Boone suggests a cast iron base from approximately 155 millimeters (6 inches) to approximately 310 millimeters (12 inches) Such a base is cumbersome and is suited only for use on a roadway.
Boone makes a distinction between regulating traffic signs and commercial advertising which indicates his device is solely oriented towards motor traffic control.
Marker Supply Co., of Ontario, Calif., and Ray-O-Lite Co., of Heath Ohio, are two prominent manufacturers of highway safety equipment, including pavement delineator buttons.
Delineator buttons are manufactured to be readily seen and heard when passed over on the highway and still remain unobstructive to a vehicle's passage or clearance. They are structured to function as visual and auditory guides.
Their shapes, which are thin circular convex, or narrow rectangles or squares, inhibit and deter persons from handling and picking them up.
Generally, the most popular style of highway lane delineator buttons are approximately 102 millimeters (4 inches), circular or square, with almost flat sloping or slanting sides, and usually no higher than 19 millimeters (3/4 of an inch). They have a top surface area usually no greater than 64 millimeters (21/2 inches) to 77 millimeters (3 inches), by 26 millimeters (1 inch) to 52 millimeters (2 inches).
This small top surface area is usually blank or imprinted with model numbers. It may carry the manufacturer's trademark which is also imprinted into the marker and only seen or observed by the installer at the time of static installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,828 (1990) to Dods shows a trading card which includes a picture of a logo-bedecked racing car and driver, and information relating thereto, as well as a plain display stand that provides the ability for retaining the trading card above and behind a miniature replica of the race car. The dull and lackluster display stand in this application adds nothing to the overall visual setting of what is required in a winning car and driver combination.
A public service message produced by the U.S. Department of Transportation is a "Vince and Larry" story which is entitled, "YOU COULD LEARN A LOT FROM A DUMMY", and specifically pertains to preventing or minimizing injuries during automobile accidents "Vince and Larry" have been somewhat hobbled through their cartoon style portrayal of accidents and injuries as play and fun to young minds. ("Vince and Larry", Copyright 1991, U.S. Department of Transportation).
Further detracting from this somewhat positive approach, Tyco Industries, Inc., of Moorestown, N.J., 08057, markets toys, sold under the trademarks, "CRASH DUMMIES, CRASH CARS, CRASH CHOPPER AND CYCLE, CRASH AND BASH CHAIRS and CRASH TEST CENTER", for children, ages 4 and up. An examination of the illustrated and written advertising from the packages for these toys indicate a blurred message is being sent by visually depicting accidents and injuries as "play and fun". Advertising, "Slick Explodes On Impact", and "Dummy Flies Apart", indicates a better solution to raising safety awareness is called for.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,279 (1972) to Sharpless et al. discloses a variable color display or aesthetic devices and means for enhancing the variable color patterns produced by the device for entertainment, advertising, aesthetic or decorative effects or purposes, and mentions paperweight and desk-pen holders among the numerous possibilities of devices. While versatile, the Sharpless device is merely ornamental in nature, which is usually the case with desk-pen sets and paperweights.
None of these references provides a way of exploiting and capitalizing on previously learned safety lessons. None of these references provides any safety lessons or motivational guidance for traversing the highway of life.